With many scenarios a user may access an environment, such as an automobile, and based on a user selection, the environment can adapt certain settings accordingly. As a nonlimiting example, in many current automobiles, a user can select a “preset” button, which can return various settings, such as seat position to a preconfigured setting. Additionally, many automobiles also permit access to the automobile via a device, such as a fob or remote entry device, which can unlock doors, open the trunk, and potentially start the automobile's ignition.
While these features can provide users of an environment with customization, this customization is often limited in functionality. Additionally, while the automobile may recognize a fob or the selection of a “preset” button, the automobile generally does not recognize one user from any other user (i.e., the automobile does not know who pressed the “preset” button). Further, this customization is generally only environment specific, as other automobiles are generally unaware of these settings. Additionally, the customization functionality currently employed is generally limited to automobiles, as other environments, such as houses, hotels, retail establishments, etc. generally do not have customization features.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.